


Apple Pie

by Opo



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, References to Supernatural (TV), Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 10:21:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3377921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opo/pseuds/Opo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So after much cajoling by an old friend of mine to write up a one-shot I thought of while at work, here it is. A Destiel fan fic. So here you are TeamWincestiel27.</p><p>As the name implies you can place this where ever you want in the series. I mean really, it's Apple Pie, when isn't Apple Pie good?</p>
    </blockquote>





	Apple Pie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TeamWincestiel27](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeamWincestiel27/gifts).



> So after much cajoling by an old friend of mine to write up a one-shot I thought of while at work, here it is. A Destiel fan fic. So here you are TeamWincestiel27.
> 
> As the name implies you can place this where ever you want in the series. I mean really, it's Apple Pie, when isn't Apple Pie good?

With a muted growl Dean punched the caged vending machine, the rusted iron body giving a rattling groan in return as his green-hazel eyes roved down towards the cracked asphalt. He couldn't remember what town they were in this time - they all started to seem the same anymore if he were honest; dingy motels that even he wouldn't dare light a black light in, greasy yet delicious burger joints, vending machines in crap-tastic parking lots where particular types wandered at night looking to make a quick buck... He knew Sammy was out doing some research at the local library, leaving Dean and Castiel at their motel room.  
  
He was fairly sure Sam just wanted to escape the brewing chaos between his brother and Cas. The pair had been fighting for who knew how long and always about the same thing: value. Or that was what he summarised it as anyway and at this point, Cas' anger filled the air around him so much that Dean was fairly sure he could cut some off and butter toast with it. With another muted groan, Dean rested his forehead against the cool grate of the cage, Cas' words ringing in his ears: _Do you even care that it's me here, or would you have been sated with anyone who happened to be able to be in your life and_ live _for this long? Do you wish I were Jo instead?_  
  
God knew he had larger fish to fry, but this domestic disturbance seemed to completely fill his mind until nothing else could exist for long. This small, stupid, insignificant, moronic domestic dispute seemed to swallow up the whole world and for the life of him, Dean couldn't quite place into words why.  
  
Balling his hand into a fist once more he punched the cage once more, this time with less vigor, as he pushed himself up and turned to the side to gaze back into the room. The thin curtails drawn back to expose what served as their kitchen and cracked white-painted door hung open exactly as Dean had left it not minutes before, allowing the hunter to see into the room. The scene looked downright homey. Cas, carefully controlled pissed as hell expression still firmly in place, moved from the area where the beds lay to the kitchenette with a couple of beer bottles in hand and dropping them into the trash noisily, still dressed only in his plain under shirt and black slacks. Catching Dean's gaze, Cas narrowed his eyes and thinned his lips so fractionally that had Dean not been so intimately aware of the other man's expressions and habits, he likely wouldn't have even noticed.  
  
The fire of anger flared back to life low in his belly and he clenched his fist tighter, but refrained from beating the cage any more. How could Cas even _think_ those things? Sure, Dean wasn't the best at displaying emotion...alright alright, he was absolute shit at expressing most emotion almost all of the time. But seriously? Had Cas just not been paying attention? Had his little feathery freak just not been listening all those times that Dean had told him he was important, that Cas meant a lot to him?  
  
Fuck, if being with another dude was this crazy, how the hell had Sam managed to have a full blown relationship with Jessica?  
  
The idea of something happening to Cas like it had happened to Jessica flashed across his mind and made his entire body tense, a disturbingly familiar blood lust flaring to life in his veins as ever fibre of his being screamed for revenge against the imagined offender. Then the thought subsided and he was brought back to reality, the blood lust fizzing out and his sight clearing of the red that had edged it not so long ago. Immediately his eyes sought out the figure of Cas.  
  
Only Cas wasn't there anymore. Sure, only part of the room was visible to him, but he was completely out of sight. Panic rose like bile as he pushed himself off of the cage and stormed back towards the room, calling out, "Cas?" A half second of silence after that, "Dammit Cas!" Pushing through the doorway violently, hand already twitching to make sure he had a weapon within reach, only to hear a gravely "What now, Dean?" in reply before the feather butt in question took a step into the decidedly short walkway.  
  
Relief flooded him immediately upon seeing the familiar body and Dean's shoulders drooped as muscles relaxed, but the relaxation lasted only a moment as he reached up and grabbed the sides of Cas' face firmly in his hands and pushed his feather butt against a wall with a solid _thud_. Cas reached up and lightly touched one of Dean's hands with his own, his other hand still braced against the wall from lessening the impact, as his eyes looked up quizzically. "Dean?" he ventured, voice low as his dark eyes beseeching Dean to open his own and explain what was happening.  
  
Resting his forehead against Cas', Dean breathed deeply for a few moments so as to fully settle the slight panic he had felt only moments ago. Cas opened his mouth to repeat his lover's name when Dean finally spoke up, his voice hardly louder than a whisper. "How can you think for even one moment that I wish you were anyone else? That anyone else was by my side through all of this? Do you seriously not know how important to me you are?" Dean opened his eyes and the emotion laying raw within them silenced even Cas' breathing, the entire world seeming to become suspended in that moment. "Cas, you're the best thing to happen to me since apple pie."  
  
It was about as close to an "I love you" as Cas was going to hear just then in their relationship and he knew that. But it was alright, it was everything Dean could give right then, and that was more than enough for him. So when Dean's lips came crashing down and seizing his hungrily, imploringly, lovingly, Cas smiled to himself and kissed back and thought the same thing repeatedly and as loudly as he could, beseeching Dean to hear his response to his words in every breath he took: _I love you too._


End file.
